A Strange Love Pattern
by Allura01
Summary: Athrun and Lacus are a couple, seemingly deep in love. However, when the day of the ball comes and Athrun and Cagalli see Lacus and Kira kissing, what will they do? Read and find out what happens!
1. A strange couple

**A Strange Love Pattern**

By Sonia Duran

**Important Notice: **Hello, Allura01 speaking… this is**NOT **my fic. It is a friend's. We are just posting it here because she can't seem to get it posted on hers! Thanks, and please read on!

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Gundam Seed, although, Sonia does own this plot and fic. Me? Oh, I'm just the editor… not of much importance…

**Summary: **Athrun and Lacus are a couple, seemingly deep in love. However, when the day of the ball comes and Athrun and Cagalli see Lacus and Kira kissing, what will they do? Read and find out what happens! This is Sonia's first fanfic. So be nice people.

**Chapter 1 a perfect couple**

(Athrun's POV)

"Hey Lacus," I said, greeting her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Athrun, it's really nice to see you again!" Lacus yelled back at me, whilst walking towards Haro.

"Hey, did you hear that Kira invited us both for a walk in the park? He said that he'd try to convince Cagalli to come as well! What do you think? It'll be fun!" Lacus explained.

"Well then, I think that it's going to be a perfect day!" I replied while grabbing my sweater.

I heard the doorbell ring and walked towards the large oak front door. When I pulled it open, I came to find that I was face to face with Kira, Cagalli, standing slightly behind him, her face pointed down towards the floor. She was wearing a casual green dress, with the sleeves flowing perfectly off the shoulders and her honey blonde hair was tied back, instead of loose, and dangling around her face as she always had it.

"Is there something wrong, Cagalli?" I asked curiously.

"I hate wearing dresses!" she mumbled quietly, glaring angrily at Kira.

"Believe me, it wasn't an easy thing to do. I had to hire professionals to help me!" He replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shall we go then?" Lacus asked, coming to stand behind me, a wicker picnic basket gripped in her petite hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Cagalli POV)

"I guess so….." I said with a friendly smile at Lacus.

Athrun, who was standing in front of Lacus, held a hand out for her. Lacus stared at it, slightly shocked at his actions. However, after a few moments, she accepted his offer and as she placed her hand within his, Athrun closed his around hers, molding both of their hands together.

"I love you!" Athrun whispered gently in her ear. However, it was loud enough for me to hear it, and I think that Kira did to because when I glanced up at him, his face showed that he was somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. Why he was uncomfortable, I guess I'll never know.

Athrun smiled at Lacus, and she smiled back at him lovingly. I felt something stir within my, I couldn't quite identify the emotion that I was dealing with, but it wasn't good. And let me tell you one thing… I certainly didn't like it… no, not one bit.

"There something wrong?" Kira asked, leaning in to whisper quietly in my ear so that the other two wouldn't hear. Not that they would notice anyway, no, they were too busy making googly eyes at each other… pfft… love.

"Wha-" I started, but was cut off by an annoying taunt from Kira.

"You're jealous aren't you?" He teased, "'cause you're in love with Athrun... You _love_ Athrun Zala…"

"Cut it out, would you?" I whispered back furiously, as we were walking down the street. My eyes never faltering from Athrun's muscular back. "No I'm not, and if u know what's good for you, you will shut up!"

Before I had noticed, we were at the park. I glanced around curiously. It had been a long time since I had been here; it brought back so many childhood memories.

Kira, walked over to the swings, closely followed by Lacus, who had swiftly let go of Athrun's hand as soon as Kira had walked away, while I sat down on the bench alone.

"May I sit...?" Athrun asked, his voice was soft and gentle.

"If you really want to," I replied, staring at him and moving slightly in the opposite direction.

"You know what Cagalli?" he asked while staring at me and smiling.

"What…?" I replied.

"Well. I have never met a girl quite like you before. It's rather strange," he said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, rather bitterly, giving him an evil glare.

"I meant that in a good way." He said grinning slightly and making me blush, hopefully not noticeably.

"Hey, you're cute when you blush like that," he added with an honest smile. Damn… he had noticed. This caused me to blush even darker. I was about to reply when a brown haired guy walked up to us and smiled.

"Hello," I greeted kindly, unsure of what to say.

"Is it you? The unknown man questioned. I stared at him, perplexed. "It is you!" he yelled out, quickly, making me jump slightly.

Both Athrun and I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alfmed" The strange man started, "it is a pleasure to see, my princess. I have longed for this day to see you once again. In addition, it is a relief to find that you are in a good condition!"

"What is he-" Athrun started, but I hastily interrupted.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that, especially since we are not in our home grounds!" I cried angrily in a hurried and frantic whisper.

"Please do forgive me my prin- Cagalli, I mean, it was in the moment," he explained.

"Well watch your mouth next time!" I warned him.

"You mean to tell me you're a princess?" Athrun asked, disrupting our conversation, "And you never told us?"

"Only Kira knew." I explained, "I thought that you guys would treat me diff-" once again, the conversation was cut short.

"HEY I WOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH NEXT TIME YOU TALK TO THE PRINCESS OF ORB LIKE THAT!" Alfmed shouted angrily at Athrun. I made a mental note to warn my people to stop being so over-protective.

"What? You're the-"Athrun started, now whispering crazily.

My eyes darted hastily over to the swings, where Kira and Lacus sat, deep in conversation.

"Yes I'm the daughter of Lord Azumi Nara Atha," I told him, hesitantly, "but please don't tell anyone!" I added, pleadingly

"Its okay I won't. You're secret is safe with me!" he explained, "Don't worry about it!"

"Good…"I said

"Miss…Miss Cagalli? …there is something important that I wanted to tell you…" The dark brown haired man said.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, suddenly nervous of what was to be said next.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. A confession

**A Strange Love**

**Cagalli Yula aTHHA;** thanks for the good review and here is the chapter u guys have been looking for!

**Yoriko Yuri;** hey thanks for the good review and by the way in the beginning its axl but later on things will change…

**Jenniferseedlover;** well I wont spoil it but just read and find out and see.

**gseedlover;** hey thanks for the good review…,and well let get on with the show!

I would like to thank **Allura01** for helping me submit the fanfic all I wanted is for ppl to read it, I really don't care if she took the credit and thanks for all of u who send me the wonderful review it really makes me feel happy thanks and give a thanks to allura too thanks!

**Mariad;** hey thanks for the good review and well this chapter is what people have been asking for hope u like it!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: A confession**

(Athrun's POV)

"Miss Cagalli… there is something I must tell you….." the brown haired man said.

'_What Am I doing? They act as if I'm not even here!' _I thought

"Yeah… what is it?" she replied, I turned to face the brown haired boy, by the name of Alfmed.

"I…I…I …lo-" he said whilst trembling, "mmm" "I lo-..." he tried to say his words but it seemed that he just couldn't.

'_But…how does he know her?'_ I asked myself.

"I …love you," he whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you, speak up!" she told him.

I stared at the boy, anticipating his next actions, but he stayed still, not moving an inch from where he was.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

I was shocked and when I turned around I noticed that the same went for Cagalli. She was just staring at the young man, a deep expression of shock plastered across her face. I unknowingly clenched my fists, but then I stopped myself.

'_Am I jealous…? No, it's not possible, I love Lacus…I think…. Could I perhaps love Cagalli? No…I can't, I couldn't, could I? Did I fall in love with Cagalli not even noticing?'_

"But…I-" she started, but the young man, who I could see was growing angry with frustration interrupted.

"You what…" He started, "What are you trying to say!"

-------------------------------------------------

(Cagalli's POV)

"_What? He loves me. Me? Of all people! But I only care for him as a friend nothing more and nothing less….now to tell him…"_ I thought.

"Alfmed, I'm sorry but I can't return those same feelings about you… I can't," I told him, being careful to make sure that my voice was as gentle as possible when breaking it to him. "We are only meant to be friends, nothing more and nothing less. Sorry but it's the truth" I said.

"But Miss Cagalli…I love you isn't that how you feel too?" he asked, his eyes were pleading with me, for some kind of sign, a sign that I knew I couldn't possibly give him.

He put his hands on my shoulders trying to pull me closer to him, and leaning in... For a _kiss._

"LET ME GO!" I yelled. Suddenly Kira and Lacus came over, running to where Athrun and I where.

"She said to let go of her... NOW!" Athrun yelled and pushed him away from me.

"Who are you? Her lover… if that's it, her heart belongs to me... ME!" Alfmed said, his face turning red from his anger.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ONLY A FRIEND IN HER HEART! NOT SOME ONE SHE LOVES! NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!" Athrun yelled back at him.

'_Athrun… What? Wait I'm making myself look weak!' I _thought

"Yeah leave her alone she doesn't want you!" Kira said, backing up his long-time friend.

"Who are _you _anyway?" Alfmed questioned, his face was now contorted with jealousy and hatred.

"I'm her brother, so step back!" Kira yelled. Alfmed stared at him, shocked.

"Goodbye." he said to me before he left. I watched him disappear into the trees in the park; feeling rather perplexed to what was happening.

"I could have handled that myself you know!" I told my friends, rather annoyed at them.

"Not by the looks of it you couldn't…" Athrun said with a grin on his face.

I let out a sigh.

"Well I think that we should eat!" Lacus announced, changing the subject quickly.

"Good I'm starving!" Kira said while pointing at the nearest table to eat.

Kira and Lacus went to set up the food.

"Cagalli… are you okay?" Athrun asked me, his face was one of worry and anxiety.

"Not really sure… I only thought of Alfmed as a friend but I guess he doesn't see how I feel about him through my eyes," I explained.

"Well he's gone now, so you don't have to worry about that. Everything going to be okay… And just keep this in mind," He leant closer to me, and I felt butterflies start up in my stomache and my face heat quickly, "I'm here for you…"

"You don't have to do that…" I told him, "I can take care of myself," and with that said, I strolled off away from him and towards Kira and Lacus. I couldn't stand being around him any longer, the feelings he stirred up within me, although they were nice, were not something I wanted to feel for a guy who was clearly in love with one of my close friends.

"Cagalli…" he muttered as I walked past.

After the picnic

-------------------------------------------------

(Athrun's POV)

We had all finished eating, and the sun was setting it was glorious and it made me feel whole again for some reason.

"_I love to see sunset, it makes me feel different," I thought_

I put a hand on one of Cagalli's shoulders; trying to comfort her slightly.

"Cagalli…" "It's okay-"

"Thank you…for everything Athrun," she told me, turning around and flashing me an earnest smile.

"You're welcome Cagalli," I said, smiling back at her.

"Well its best that we get going," Lacus told us, with a serene smile on her face "its getting late…"

"Well, I guess so" I replied, "I'll take Cagalli home if anyone minds…"

"No, go right ahead" Kira said, "I'll walk you home then," He told Lacus.

"Okay then…is you're house near here Cagalli?" I asked her.

"Huh… well like fifteen minutes away, or so," she replied.

"Okay then, let's get going…"

Opening the car door, I held it open for Cagalli to climb in.

As I began to drive, after a few minutes, after she fell asleep.

"_She looks like a beautiful angel of heaven when she is sleeping," I thought_

"Oohh…" she moaned, while putting her hand on her head.

"Is something wrong? Cagalli?" I asked.

"My head hurts…" She mumbled so quietly that it was almost incoherent.

"We're here anyway, I'll give you some medicine to ease the pain, alright so hold on," I said.

I carried Cagalli to the nearest sofa inside her house, and laid her down.

"Here…this will help you feel better. Maybe it was caused by all the things that happened today, so you'll need a lot of sleep," I said, "I'll help you to your room," I told her, but as I went to pick her up again she pushed herself away.

"No it's okay…I can walk," she said while trying to stand up, but I wasn't having any of it, she wobbled unsteadily so I picked her up and carried her.

"ATHRUN PUT ME DOWN…I'll Wait until my parents come…" she threatened me.

"There was a note on the refrigerator saying that they were working late so they will be coming tomorrow at dinner time, and there's no point in waiting till then!" I told her honestly.

Upon arriving to her room, I kicked the door open with a thud from my foot; I spied her bed in the corner and draped her – still frantically kicking – body upon it.

"When are you leaving…?" She asked, tiredly.

"Is that your way of asking me to leave?" I asked her, whispering quietly "I'm leaving as soon as Kira comes back."

A while after…

"Hey… Athrun what happened?" Kira asked while walking toward Cagalli.

"Nothing…really she had a headache and I carried her to her bed…"I explained. "Well I guess I should leave…"

I walked toward Cagalli and kissing her gently on the forehead, I turned around and walking past Kira, left the room.

* * *

Here is the chapter you guys wanted and well how was it? Oh and sorry if I made it too long I hate writing long stories or chapters and well it just took time… 

Preview: the next chapter is called "long walks and talks" and well Athrun and Cagalli moments and Kira and lacus moments but someone will try to tear Athrun and Cagalli apart. Until next time…

thanx Allura for everything!

(Allura: Uhh... no problem lol! and why on earth would i take credit fr someone elses story, don't be silly)

OKay guys REVIEW please!


	3. Long walks and talks

**A Strange Love Pattern**

**By Sonia Duran**

angelofdarkness; thanks for the good review hope u like the chapter just wait and see there is going to be a big shock in the next chapter.

TsujiaisgurlNina; thanks for the asome review thanks hope u like it!

Asga thanx for the asome review and well I can't say lot I don't want to spoil it! But read

Allura01; thanks here is the next chapter! Hope every1 else likes it!

Cagalli Yula Athha; thanks for the asome review and well there is something people might like near the ending!

Mariad; thanx for the asome review and here is the next chapter!

Alexs; trust me there is going to a lot of that! In the rest of the chapters from now on! believe me!

**Chapter 3: Long walks and talks**

**(Athrun's POV) **

I left Cagalli's room and then exited out of the house, as I got to car and I stopped to turn around and stare wistfully into the window of Cagalli's room.

"_Cagalli…" _I thought silently, then letting out of short sigh, I jumped into my car.

Heading towards my home, I pulled into the driveway, switching off the engine and locking the car behind me I swiftly entered the house.

The clock on my bedside table read '9:55 p.m'.

I settled myself in my bed and covered myself with the blanket. Before drifting to sleep I let out another sigh and wondered, briefly, why Cagalli kept popping into my head at every spare moment.

--------------------------------------------

I woke up at around 8:00 a.m. I went out and took a small walk. I didn't notice it, but my legs lead me to Cagalli's house. I saw her with that Afhmed kid again and decided to get a closer view of what was going on.

Hiding behind the bushes, I parted some leaves in order to view the scene and listened carefully to the conversation.

"Miss Cagalli… don't you understand?" Afhmed asked loudly while grabbing her arm, "I love you! How come you don't love me back?"

"Afhmed not again, I told you already that I only care for you as a friend now let go of me!" Cagalli answered, looking bored of the conversation.

"I get it now… you're in love with that blue-haired coordinator, aren't you?" he yelled, "What does he have that I don't?"

I was in shock, _"Cagalli loves me…" _I thought. I looked at her as she stared, stunned at the brown haired boy's last sentence.

"No it's not that… just step off!" she said escaping from his grasp. I was happy. I didn't know why myself.

"AFHMED JUST LEAVE! Please just go!" she yelled.

"Fine! But you must know that I will always love you," he replied, once again grabbing her arm.

"GO!" she yelled, pushing him away, rather violently.

Afhmed got up from the ground and left silently.

I climbed out of the bushed quietly, careful not to disturb Cagalli, or let her know that I was eavesdropping.

"Good mourning, Cagalli!" I greeted as I neared the blonde haired girl.

"Hey Athrun!" she replied.

"Are you busy?" I asked curiously.

"No, why?" she replied.

"I was just wondering whether you would like to go on a walk with me."

"Sure… why not?"

-----------------------------

(**Kira's POV)**

I headed toward Lacus's house, and stopping at the doorbell, I coughed nervously, fiddling with my hands.

"Lacus… would you care to have a short walk with me?" he asked his reflection in the door's glass.

"I'd love to, Kira," I spun around quickly to be faced with a beautiful pink haired girl.

"Ah! Lacus, how long have u been standing there?" I asked, a slight blush rising to my cheeks.

"Not long, just enough to watch you talking to yourself in the reflection of my window,"

". . ." I didn't really know what to say to that.

"So are we going to go on that walk then?" Lacus asked my curiously, her blue eyes twinkled like gems under the bright sky.

"Yeah, um, lets go!" I said while holding my arm out for her – gentleman style – smiling, Lacus took hold of it, and we started a walk around the block.

"Lacus did you know that there is a ball tomorrow?" I asked her after a short while.

"Yes, of course," she answered.

"Well… I was wondering whether you were going with Athrun?" I told her.

"no, no I don't think so. Why? Are you asking me to go with you?" There was an excited twinkle in her eye as she replied.

"Yeah, that way… Cagalli can go with Athrun…" I replied rapidly.

"Oh yeah, okay then," she answered me.

We stopped at the park and I let out a relieved sigh.

"_Lacus… I think I love you!"_ I thought while staring at her.

"Is there something in my face?" she asked, after noticing that I was staring at her intensely

"No, there's not, your perfect." '_As usual_,' I added silently.

"Let's go back." I said.

"Alright then." she replied with a graceful smile.

------------------------------------

**(Athrun's POV)**

"Cagalli…" I said whilst staring at her.

"Yeah?" she asked, I noticed, briefly, that she was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Never mind…" I said.

"Hey, lets go to the park." I said, voicing my ideas.

"Sure," she replied with a curt smile.

-----------------------------------

At the park.

We where at the swing set and I was gently pushing Cagalli, back and forth.

"Why are you pushing me?" she asked while still returning from the push.

"I don't know maybe I'm being to nice today" I replied.

"You don't even know what you're doing," she said while laughing.

Before I pushed again on the swig we were just there, staring at each other, soon we got closer, and closer.

Until I heard a very familiar voice calling my name in the distance, it was Luna.

"Hey Athrun!" she greeted me while walking closer to us.

I backed away from Cagalli and pushed again.

Luna grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me somewhere.

"Hey Athrun, lets go somewhere else, yeah?" she said.

"No thanks, I would rather stay here with Cagalli," I replied.

"Oh," Luna said, her smile quickly disappearing off her face to be replaced with a look of disappointment, "well sorry if I bothered you, bye," she said.

"See ya," Cagalli called, waving goodbye

She left the park, after waving goodbye to us both a final time.

"Well I think I should go now," Cagalli told me.

"Let me take you at least!" I said.

"Huh, okay then." she replied.

----------------------------------

**(Cagalli's POV)**

"Thanks for taking me home again" I said while opening the car door.

"Your welcome…" Athrun answered me, whilst staring at me, somewhat strangely.

"Well bye!" I said, jumping out of the car and onto the driveway, I ducked my head back down to look at him, "see you later," I said

"Alright then" he said, smiling at me, I smiled back politely, and shut the door.

As I walked up to my house, I opened the front door, peeked out the window, and watched Athrun drive away.

I let out a sigh and went up to my room, as I entered, my cell phone started buzzing in my pocket. I jumped, and after regaining my calmness, answered.

"Hello, Cagalli here," I greeted to the person on the other line.

"Hey, its Lacus, I'm calling you just to tell you that I'm going to the ball with Kira," she said.

"WHAT? You can't do that… who am I meant to go with?" I asked.

"It's okay..." she said.

"It's not okay-," I responded quickly, but she cut me off before I could start into my own little rant.

"You're going with Athrun… alright, Kira is going to call him later and ask him to go with you."

"WHAT LACUS-" I started.

"Okay! Great, I'm glad you understand… see you soon," she said quickly.

"What Lacus? wait-" I said, but she had already hung up, and the only response on the other line was steady 'beep' tone. I sighed before pressing the 'end' button on my cell.

------------------------------------------

**Athruns POV **

My cell rang and quickly I answered it.

"Hello, Zala here,"

"Hey, Athrun its Kira. Lacus asked me, to ask you, to invite Cagalli to the ball."

"SHE SAID WHAT?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's what she said; I'm going to the ball with her instead, but only as friend's so don't worry,"

". . ." I didn't know what to say.

"Alright then bye," he said before hanging up.

Here is the third chapter….hope u guys like it and well the next chapter is the ball.

Preview: athrun and cagalli dance and kira and lacus dance as well but luna and afhmed wont except the fact that athrun and cagalli like each other. Read the next chapter to see what they do…

Sorry if I dint give a lot of personal shout out really sorry and well hope u like the chapter…


	4. Preparation

**A Strange Love Pattern**

**Thanx for all the good reviews!**

Alexs! Thanx for the good review and well, will yeah she might and well it might be funny as well

Jenniferseedlover; thanx for the awesome review! I know it made me laugh as well.

HimeHikari; thanx for the awesome review I know and well they might in this chapter…

TsujiaisgurlNina; thanx for the awesome review and to tell u they were about to kiss but Luna came in sry!

Asga; I know they were about to kiss but Luna came in thanx for the awesome review

Mariad; thanx for the asome review hey well this chapter might be funny and cute as well cant spoiled! Sry

KiraFreedom; thanx for the awesome review and well this chapter is the chapter ppl have been asking for.

authors note: by the way the dress that cagalli wears is in episode #19 and her the same hair style as well.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preparing**

(Kira POV)

"Hey Cagalli wake up," I said while knocking her door, but no answer came from her.

I entered her room and saw her lying in her bed.

"Cagalli…" I said gently, while walking closer to her bed, but she was still asleep.

I tried calling out to her again, this time a little louder than the last. However, the results turned out to be the same as the last, I tugged her arm slightly and shook her a little more than gently.

"Hey Cagalli!" I almost yelled, frustrated, I pulled her covers off of her and she stirred… thank god!

Although, when she opened her eyes to see my face hovering over hers, she moaned and covered herself again.

"Cagalli, you need to wake up now. We've got a very trying day ahead of us. We need to make you, somehow, presentable for tonight," I said loudly, backing away from the bed.

"Why…wait… the ball is today… oh my god!" she screamed, jumping up and dashing toward her bathroom.

"I'll be in the shower…," she told me, slamming the door behind her.

"Alright!" I replied after hearing the sound of the running water.

"_Man… I wonder why she is so stubborn sometimes. I hope Athrun can control her! Cause it will take her a lot of luck to get her in a dress!"_ I thought to myself.

"I think Milly and Stealler can help, now let's call them," I said under my breath.

I grabbed the phone book, and flicking through the thin pages, searched for the phone number of Milly and Stealler.

"Hey what's up?" Milly asked on the other line.

"Hey Milly, I need you're help dressing Cagalli, are you up to the challenge?" I asked in a whispered tone.

"Oh I get it, you guys are going to the ball right? Yeah sure," she replied.

"Thanks how much will it be-" I asked but was cut off.

"Don't worry it's on the house, trust me!" she said.

"Who was that?" Cagalli asked, referring to the person that I was talking to on the phone. I glanced up at her nervously and noticed that she was standing with only a towel around her to cover her body, her hair tousled messily and dripping wet beads of water onto the floor beneath her feet.

"Oh, nothing important," I lied to her, feeling a little guilty.

"Are you lying to me Kira?" She asked looking at my face.

"No why would I? Just go and get ready-," I said to her. "I mean get dressed."

"Alright…" she replied with a shrug, but when I realized that she hadn't started getting ready yet, I chanced a glance back up at her, "Um Kira…"

"Yeah," I gulped.

"Can you leave? I need to change," she said while getting her out her clothes.

"Oh yeah sorry," I said and left the room. I heard the doorbell ring and went down the stairs quickly to answer it.

"Oh hey, Kira!" Milly greeted, "oh yeah… whisper right sorry" she whispered after noticing my annoyed look.

"Yeah…" I whispered back. "She is upstairs changing… Where is the stuff to get her ready?" I asked.

"Oh Stealler has it, she should be coming soon, she is just getting the stuff out of the car! Don't worry" she replied.

"Oh!" I greeted her the girl who had just arrived at the door. "Oh hey you must be Stealler nice to meet you"

"Oh hello well I got to help Milly something tells me this isn't going to be easy.." she said while going upstairs with Milly.

After awhile I started to hear loud noise's and bangs coming from Cagalli's room.

_Bang!_

"LET ME GO! I SAID THAT I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!" Cagalli yelled in an infuriated voice.

I let out a small sigh and left to buy a tux.

-------------------------------

(Cagalli's POV)

"Let me go!" I yelled. Milly was holding me tightly, restraining any and all of my moves while Stealler held a tape measurer, fitting it around my chest, waist and neck and jotting the measurements down in her notepad.

"Don't you want to impress Athrun?" Milly asked with a small, secret smirk displayed on her lips. I froze suddenly and stopped struggling against them. "There you go."

"Perfect, the dress will fit her!" Stealler said setting the notepad and measuring tape back down on the floor.

"Really? Wow that's really rare!" Milly announced.

I let out a desperate sigh. _This is going to be a long night._ I thought to myself.

"Now since you already took a shower, all there is left is t do is your hair and makeup." Milly and Stealler said in unison while pulling out the makeup of large cosmetics bags.

"Please…no, for the love of god…" I said while begging.

"No way!" they said in unison again.

"There," Milly said, standing back a few inches to admire her work, "your hair is done and your makeup is on, next is the dress. Here! It's green, Kira said it was your favorite color …"

"Yeah but-" I said, but was cutoff.

"Well then, there is no problem is there?" she said while holding up the dress.

"Well yeah-" I said was cutoff once again and Milly and Stealler jumped on me and stripped off my clothes.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to push them off, but they still would not stop.

"There… all done!" they said happily, both standing, staring at me with pleased smiles on their faces. I looked in the mirror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I yelled.

Then I heard someone knocking on my door, and before I had time to answer, Kira was standing in the doorway, gaping at me strangely.

"Hey Kira, wow cool tux!" I said to him.

"You look… well, great!" He said, sounding almost astonished, "Well it took a long time, it took five hours… you must have caused a big fuss," he added with a short sigh.

"Well the ball is in one more hour so be ready!" he announced. "You look so different when you're in a dress, I would say you were harmless." He concluded.

"And pretty..." he said while laughing. The compliment only made me clench my fists.

"It was a compliment…" he said while running towards his room.

"Alright then!" I replied.

_I wonder what Athrun will think of my new appearance, I hope he likes it… One minute, why would I even care what that jerk thinks? _I thought, heaving a short sigh.

* * *

Well there you go! Chapter done hope u guys like it I tried putting a little humor in it for u guys who like a little laugh in a fanfic thanx for the awesome reviews

Preview; well flay will be in it and well Luna and afmed as well oh yeah kxl and axc moment on this chapter but the next chapter is to die for!

Thanx to all of u who reviewed!


	5. The Ball

**A Strange Love Pattern**

**By Sonia Duran**

**

* * *

**

Sorry no personal shout-outs but thanks to every all the good and awesome reviews.

Besides hope u like the fanfic, I tried to put some laugh in the fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ball**

**(Athrun's POV)**

'_Do I look good? Will she look good? Will she like my _outfit' I thought while looking in the mirror. I played around with my tuxedo, making sure it was perfect.

'_Its not as if I'm going out in a date with her… is it? No, I don't like Cagalli that way… Do I…'_ I thought to myself.

I ran down stairs heading towards the door. As I passed a mirror, hanging on the wall in the hall, I glanced at my reflection. Noticing that my hair was messy and my tie loose, I fixed them both.

"Athrun... Is that you?" Somebody called out to me. I turned to see it was my father, Patrick Zala.

"Wow! You're looking good," he said, and staring at me, he added, "I'll have to meet this girl then…"

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Because she must be quite a girl to make my son anxious," I felt my cheeks burn and I turned away from him, scowling.

"Oh, Athrun," He laughed. I sighed deeply wondering why I was putting up with this.

"I have to go, father, or else I'm going to be late," I lied, I knew I was just on time, but I am willing to do anything to get away from him right now. I picked my keys up of the hook beside the door and left, slamming the door tightly shut behind me.

'_Fathers… they're so embarrassing.'_

"Well I have a big day ahead of me today…" I said to myself as I stepped into my car, and after starting her up, I drove off.

**----------------------------------**

**(Cagalli's POV)**

Strangely, I was ready long before the time that Athrun had arranged to pick me up. I found myself sitting on my couch, twiddling my thumbs nervously and waiting anxiously for him to call.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, where is he?" I shouted to Kira, uneasily.

"Calm down Cagalli, he'll be here…" Kira answered, trying to calm me down.

"Kira you know how I am, I'm not exactly what you would call patient."

_Ding dong_

"See that must be him…" Kira insisted, while walking over to the door.

"Oh hey Athrun, Cagalli has been waiting for you," I heard Kira say.

"Really, where is she?" Atrhun's deep, masculine voice replied.

"Here…what took you so long?" I asked, even though I knew he was exactly on time.

"I'm on right on time-" Athrun started to argue back to me as he walked into the room, but he stopped talking when his eyes landed on me, "Wow you look…" he stumbled across him words. "You look beautiful today…" he complimented me, smiling pleasantly.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and in an attempt to distract him from noticing my blush, I replied, "Save it."

"Let's go," I said, walking to the door, being careful not to trip on my dress.

"Alright…" Athrun replied, "Well see you later." he said to Kira.

Once we got to his car, he graciously opened the door for me. I stared at him confusedly before sliding into the passenger's seat.

"You don't have to do treat me like royalty…" I said to him as he stepped into the driver's side.

"It's alright," he started, and then he glanced over at me, "you look like royalty in that dress."

"Ouch! It was meant as a compliment," he told me, rubbing the part of his arm, which I had just punched.

"Just drive!" I answered, glaring at him.

-----------------------------------

**At the Ball**

**(Athrun's POV)**

"We're here, Cagalli," I announced as I stepped out of the car and walked over to her side. Opening the door, I placed a hand in front of her.

"Already?" she replied, "Wow that was a little fast…" Accepting my gesture, she placed her hand in mine and blushed deeply. I merely chuckled at her actions.

As we walked, hand-in-hand into the ballroom, I caught many glances aimed in our direction. I looked to Cagalli to find that she was staring in awe at the well-decorated hall.

There were spotlights shining in multicolored rainbows densely around the room. A huge chandelier, bedecked with glittering crystals, cast millions of small wavering lights across the hall and upon many of the guests. All in all, I had to say, whoever decorated the place had done a magnificent job. It was barely recognizable, in a good way.

"Let's start dancing, shall we…" I said Cagalli, stirring her from her trance.

"I don't know how to dance-" she started, but I never did get to here the end of her speech. That would be because I pulled her arm sharply, throwing her body against mine and grinned down at her.

Cagalli stared up at me in shock as I steered us into a waltz.

"See it's not that hard…" I explained to her, "You're doing perfectly."

"Um isn't this a little too… close?" She asked nervously, snapping out of her daze with a deep blush adorning her pretty face.

"It's a slow song. You're supposed to be close to the one you're dancing with" I clarified.

"Is it okay if I get something to drink?" she asked when the song ended.

"Yeah sure… I'll wait…" I replied.

**(Kira's POV)**

I felt so happy, the happiest I had in a very long time, as I held Lacus in my arms. We moved rhythmically to the beat of the music; my arms wrapped around her thin waist and hers around my neck. She rested her head upon my shoulder and I smiled, smelling the flowery scent of her hair.

I traced my hands up and down the sides of her beautiful pink and white dress, losing myself in deep thought.

'_She's so beautiful.'_

"Kira you're a pretty good dancer…" she said to me.

"You too," I replied, smiling warmly and staring into her stunning blue eyes.

"Kira…" she muttered, never taking her eyes from mine.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied, as she raised her head to look at me.

"Never mind," she replied sweetly.

My eyes strayed slowly down to her lips; they looked so kissable... so perfect… I brought my head down slowly, and noticed that she was bringing hers closer to mine. My eyes drifted back up to hers, and for two seconds, a look of guilt flashed through them, but they were soon lost amongst the sea of blue.

Lacus hastily turned her head away and rested it on my shoulder and we continued to dance.

**(Cagalli's POV)**

I headed towards the table, which had the fruit punch bowl on it and started to pour myself a cup. As I did this, I heard an unfamiliar, bitter voice behind me.

"Look at them they look, 'so cute together', yeah right," a girl said mockingly.

"Fllay calm down…" another said.

I turned around, my full cup of punch in my hand, and glanced in the direction of the voice. I saw a dark magenta haired girl, glaring relentlessly at Kira and Lacus.

"SAI, LET GO OF ME…" Fllay yelled, "I'm going to make it hell for her, Kira is _mine_,"

She walked toward the couple and I followed.

'_I'll pretend to bump into her and spill my drink on her ugly pink dress! 'Yeah that's what she'll get!'_ I thought to myself.

Fllay was getting closer to Kira and lacus and I followed closely behind, waiting for the right opportunity to put my plan into action.

I bumped into Fllay like planned and spilled my punch on her dress.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should really watch were I am going," I lied.

"Yeah you should!" she yelled, while looking in her dress, which was stained with fruit punch.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I yelled back at her, by now I had realized that everyone was looking at us, including Athrun.

Kira and Lacus were just staring at us; Kira's attention was all on Fllay instead of me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Fllay cried, and ran out of the ballroom. Sai, before following Fllay, stopped to stare at me.

"Farewell…" he said, bowing his head, and then he stood up and left.

'_Ha serves her right_' I yelled in my thoughts, Athrun walked over to me.

"What did you do now?" Athrun asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"What? She was planning on doing something to Kira and Lacus," I explained to him.

He let out a sigh, "you could have done something that involved less attention," He suggested.

"But _she_ was getting all the attention! Not _me_!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Come on," Athrun said while grabbing my hand and we walked over to where Kira and Lacus were. I was slightly blushing because Athrun was holding my hand. Everyone was starring at us but Athrun ignored the glares and whispers.

There was familiar brown and pink haired couple in the crowd. They stared at each other and nodded.

"Hey Kira, Lacus," Athrun greeted.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as well.

"Have you guys danced yet?" Athrun asked and I stared at him curiously.

'_Is he jealous?'_ I asked myself,_ 'He is, isn't he; he likes Lacus more than me'_ I let out a heavy sigh; Kira just stared at me the whole time.

'_Why is Kira staring at me?' 'Does he know what I'm feeling right now?'_ I thought.

"Yeah we have," lacus replied sweetly.

"Cagalli is there something wrong?" Kira asked, catching Athrun's attention

'_Crap, he had to ask!'_

"Is there something wrong Cagalli?" He repeated.

"No there's nothing wrong" I replied coldly, before turning on my heel and walking swiftly away.

"Cagalli…" everyone called in unison.

'_What did he not see me?' 'Geez, man am I a ghost or something…that jerk'_ I thought angrily.

I stormed toward the restroom, and was standing there, in front of the door when I noticed a brown haired man.

"Hey Cagalli!" He greeted walking toward me.

"Oh hey Afhmed… I didn't know you coming here," I explained.

"Neither did I," he replied, smiling warmly. I looked up at him and politely returned the smile.

"Have you danced yet?" he asked to me, and I noticed faintly that he was getting closer by the second.

"Yeah…" I replied, backing further way, but unfortunately, he followed.

I hit something hard behind me and turning around quickly, I realized that he had stranded me in a corner.

"What are you doing" I asked him, something resembling fear coursing through my veins.

"Nothing really…Cagalli…I said 'I love you' and you're going to be all mine" he replied, his voice completely serious and his face blank.

"I don't think so," I told to him, clenching my fists, ready to punch him, but he grabbed my fist, enabling me from doming so.

"I thought you where better than this Cagalli!" he said, still holding arm.

"Oh really?" I asked, then I kicked him, but he hardly flinched.

He pushed his face closer to mine, a slow malevolent grin tugged at his lips and his eyes were dark and hazy.

"Leave her alone!"

Once I heard the voice, I stretched my neck up to see who it was past Afhmed's broad shoulders. Afhmed, I noticed, had also turned around, curious to who had disturbed him.

"No, you leave _us_ alone!" Afhmed yelled, "Cagalli is mine-"

"No she isn't, and besides she's my date…" Athrun announced, interrupting Afhmed.

'_Athrun…'_ I thought.

Athrun walked slowly, yet threateningly towards us but Afhmed clenched his fists and tried to punch him, Athrun dodged the punch… and that was when Afhmed made his big mistake. He forgot about me.

I pushed past Afhmed, scurrying quickly over to Athrun who pulled me over to him with a strong arm.

Afhmed just stared at Athrun very angrily before charging towards him.

Athrun pushed me out of the way and evaded the punch again, whilst throwing his own hand sharply into Afhmed's lower stomach.

'Ouch,' I thought, wincing slightly.

Afhmed flew backwards, hitting the ground with a heavy thud, before getting up and with one last dangerous glare at us, limped away.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Athrun questioned, his bright green eyes scanning over my body for any injuries. I blushed.

"Yeah and no, I could of handled it myself you know, and shouldn't you be with Lacus anyway?" I replied stubbornly.

Athrun stared at me curiously for a minute before sighing deeply and pulling me into him.

"But she's not my date… and I asked you out to the ball not her," he said, and I felt my blush deepening.

"Athrun…" I stumbled to say his name.

'_This is the first time he embraced me like this… and the longest'_ I thought, feeling suddenly, the happiest I had in a _very_ long time.

* * *

I know Patrick Zala wouldn't be so nice but I wanted him to… oh well. 

Well how did u like it I tried my best…I hope u like the Athrun and cagalli and kira and lacus moments…. Btw the fanfic might almost end….it might….well plz review.


	6. Sparks

**A Strange Love Pattern **

**By Sonia Duran**

**

* * *

**

Ayome; thanx for the awesome review… this chapter will be a big. Lets just say a big KxL 

Jhon 117; well this is the chapter ppl have been waiting for

Crazy-Destiny' well if u loved the other chapter ur going to love this one even more! Hope u like it!

Asga; thanx for the awesome review and good luck with ur fanfici love ur fanfic btw!

Thank u all who reviewed! Love ya!

Sorry if I didn't write al the people that reviewed but thank you all!

Oh yeah Cagalli's dress is that's green dress in episode…16 or 17. Well u know what I'm talking about….read on…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sparks**

(Athrun's POV)

'_Cagalli…' _I thought to myself holding Cagalli in my arms tight. '_I don't want to let go of her, but why? I don't want to leave her side…'_ I thought to myself, holding her a little more tightly.

"Cagalli…" I said to her, pulling away and breaking the embrace so that I could look down at her face.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I brushed it away with the back of my hand, and she stared up at me, somewhat shocked.

"No need to cry Cagalli…" I stated.

"Athrun…" she called out.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied.

"Why- Why are you doing this for me? Why are you helping me?" she questioned, and I blinked slowly, surprised by her words.

'_Cagalli…" _I thought to myself, gazing deeply into her amber eyes.

"Athrun, tell me!" she demanded, clearly irritated by my silence.

"To tell you the truth-" I stumbled to say, "I have no idea…"

Cagalli paused for a second, and in that second, an awkward silence settled, I glanced down at hands before glancing back up when I heard her voice, "Thank you…" she said giving me a small hug.

"Athrun!" I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Hey I have been looking every where for you!" the dark pinked haired girl stated.

"You have?" I questioned. "You're name is Luna right?"

"Yeah!" she said while grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Cagalli. "Let's dance." She pulled my arm with a little more force, trying to drag me away from Cagalli.

'What is up with people and trying to tear us apart?' I thought, rather angrilly.

"Well I better not bother you" Cagalli said coldly, and walked away.

"Cagalli wait!" I tried to convince her to stay. However, she left anyway.

"Come on Athrun…" Luna said.

"Listen… I'm sorry but I don't want to dance with you…" I stated.

'_Cagalli…'_ I thought to myself, the only thing I had on mind was Cagalli; I was in big trouble.

"But…Athrun I want to dance with you and besides I like you!" she stated back.

"I'm sorry…" I said, leaving to find the girl who stole all of my thoughts.

---------------l--o--v--e-----------------

(Cagalli's POV)

I let out a sigh, _'Athrun… Is it just a coincidence that you are always pulled away from me?' _I thought to myself, sitting down.

I just stared blankly at the floor. _'Athrun…' _his name never has left my mind.

A while after, I felt an arm rest on my shoulder.

I glanced over, only to find Athrun staring at me.

"Why don't you leave, and go with that Luna of yours?" I questioned him coldly and looked away.

He grasped my wrist tightly and forced me to stand up, off my chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, surprised.

"I'm sorry," he said and pulled me in for another hug, I struggled to pull him a way at first but after a short while, I gave in to my heart and fell into his embrace.

"Let's dance," he suggested, I shook my head in an agreement.

---------------l--o--v--e-----------------

(Lacus POV)

"Kira… do you mind if I get a drink?" I asked him pulling away from dancing for a long time.

"No, go ahead…" he replied kindly, pulling away from me, somewhat slowly, I walked away getting my drink.

'_Every time I'm near him….' 'My heart starts beating hard… And faster…'_ I thought to myself sipping the drink.

I saw a familiar people.

It was Athrun dancing with Cagalli; Cagalli had her head resting on his shoulder.

'_He looks really happy with her… yet I also feel the same way when I'm with Kira,'_ I thought to myself, staring at Athrun and Cagalli.

'_Kira…is it possible that I have fallen in love with you…And Athrun fallen in love with Cagalli?'_ I asked to myself, thoughtfully, looking back the brown haired boy from far away from me.

I walked over to Kira who was sitting down patiently.

"I'm back, Kira…" I greeted him again.

"Hey that was fast," Kira stated.

"Hey there is a garden near by, do you want to go?" Kira asked.

"Yeah I love the flowers," I explained.

"Well then…" Kira said, and grabbed my arm gently leading me to the garden.

---------------l--o--v--e-----------------

(Cagalli's POV)

"Hey Athrun isn't that Kira and Lacus…" I stated, watching my friends walk out of the ballroom.

"Yeah we are they going?" he asked, also staring at them.

"Let's follow…" I suggested to Athrun. We followed the couple, but after a while, we lost track of them.

"Um, excuse me miss, have you seen a brown haired boy and a pink haired girl pass by?" Athrun asked a brown haired girl who was standing by a tan and blonde guy and a silver haired person next to her.

"Yeah, I can take you there if you want?" she asked kindly.

"Thank you," Athrun and I answered in unison.

"By the way my names Mirriallia this is Dearka and Yzak" "but people call me Mirr" she stated.

"Nice to meet you," Athrun and I said again in a unison.

"Let's go," Yzak commented, and ran towards the garden.

We looked around and saw the couple standing there looking at flowers.

Athrun was about to walk towards the couple but Mirr and Dearka pulled Athrun and everyone was hiding in a bush.

"Lacus…" the brown haired boy stumbled to say the girl's name.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I think- I think that I have fallen in love with you," the brown haired boy whispered in a low voice.

"What, I couldn't hear you Kira what was that?" she asked him, kindly.

"I Love you." he said louder, watching the young girl before him, whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kira…" she stumbled to say.

"Believe me, I've tried not to fall in love with you, but I couldn't I'm only human…" he explained.

Kira was now in tears, and Lacus walked over to the brown haired boy and patted him in the back.

"Kira I also to have fallen in love with you but I couldn't tell if I was really was in love…" she explained.

"Lacus we can never you're Athrun's-" he said but was cut off by Lacus.

"Kira… I know…" she said and sat in the bench looking at the clouds above her.

Kira sat next to her and just stared.

"Lacus…" he stumbled to say, lacus turned around to face Kira.

And Kira pulled her for a kiss.

I chanced a quick look towards Athrun, who was clearly was shocked.

'_How should I feel? I'm happy for Kira, yet sad for Athrun' _I thought to myself.

Athrun clenched his fist, showing his shock and anger towards the betrayal of his best friend.

"Lacus…Kira" he whispered slowly, his eyes strangely blank.

I stared at the blue haired boy he was livid, and yet wounded.

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Athrun…" I whispered to him, in a soft voice that I didn't recognize as mine.

He just turned towards me slowly, staring with darkened.

"Cagalli…" he stammered to say my name.

He had a dismal expression on his face.

Athrun stood up and started to walk away.

"Athrun wait…" I yelled, but he didn't hear me.

I got up, hastily, and started to follow him, I didn't really care if I left Mirr and the others behind.

'I only hope I can catch up to him,' I thought to myself as I ran quickly, holding my dress up to my knees and darting after him.

* * *

Well what do u think… Kira and Lacus kiss yay! Athrun and cagalli will get there turn…. So u have to wait for the next chapter to see what they do…. 

Review…


	7. Lovers on a hill

Thanks to all who reviewed! Sry its took me longer to right the chapter that I thought it would

Thank u guys for reviewing

Today is the day where Athrum and Cagalli…..

* * *

**Chapter 7 lovers on a hill**

**(Cagalli's POV)**

"Athrun wait!" I called out to him; still no answer came from him.

'_I choose the wrong day to wear a dress…'_

"Athrun…please…"I said trying to catch my breath.

"Athrun stop! Already" I said stubbornly, but no answer came from him.

Then he suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Cagalli…"

"Athrun…"

"It hurts, have you ever felt this way… being betrayed by your best friend and by the person you deeply loved…" he said.

I slowly approached him; resting my hand, gently upon his shoulder and smiling at him.

"Everything is going to alright…"

"Thank you Cagalli…"

"No problem do you want to go to the park for awhile?" I asked.

"Sure…" he replied.

"Well than let's go!" I said cheerfully, Athrun merely smiled.

**(Kira's POV)**

"Lacus…"

"Yes?" she said sweetly like always.

I walked toward a white rose, and turn it off from the vines and walked over to Lacus and handed to her.

"Thank you Kira!" she said, taking the rose in her pale, delicate hands.

I smiled warmly and she returned the smile.

I heard a strange noise coming from a near bush; I turned my attention to the bush.

"Kira…is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Show yourself..." I explained, a while after three people stepped out from amidst the dark leaves.

A brown haired girl, a blonde haired boy and a silver haired boy, stared at me meekly.

"Hi… Kira," the brown haired girl said.

"Yeah it's been along time..." the blonde boy said.

"Hey Mirr, Dearka, Yzak…" I said

"We all missed you Kira…" she said and greeted me with a hug.

"Yeah it's been a long time…" I said.

"Where you guys- Did you guys see everything?" Lacus said shyly.

"Yeah beginning to end…" Dearka grinned.

"Dearka!" Mirr yelled at him.

Lacus and I started to blush slightly, the unnatural redness rising slowly to our cheeks.

"Yeah and Athrun and that natural girl left after they saw you guys kissing…" Yzak explained.

I stared at them, shocked, and trying not to cast a furtive glance in Lacus' direction, too scared of what I would see.

'_That means they saw everything…'_

"You know that she has a name… her name is Cagalli, not 'natural girl'." I remarked, still dazed from the shock.

"Whatever…" Yzak replied, and then he cocked his head to the side quickly, holding up his index finger in a gesture for silence. I followed his gaze and noticed a dark haired boy dashing away from the scene.

Lacus stared at the sunset.

"What a beautiful sunset…" Lacus stated dreamily, clearly forgetting the predicament that we were currently stranded in.

"Sunset…" I repeated slowly, "SUNSET!"

"Did you remember something?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah Athrun loves to see sunsets so... He might be seeing one..." Kira explained.

"But where?…" Mirr asked.

(**Athrun's POV)**

Cagalli and I were walking towards the park and upon setting her eyes upon a small, decaying wooden bench; Cagalli jumped and ran towards it.

"Athrun are you still sad?" she asked, her light eyes piercing into me, questioningly.

"Huh? No." I lied, turning my head away from her to hide my deception.

"Athrun you're lying to me…" she said and leaned closer to my face, her own face traced heavily with concern. I felt the heat rush to my face and backed away.

"No Cagalli I'm not… Why would I?" I inquired.

"Athrun you're lying to me I can tell!" she exclaimed.

I started to run away, of course, Cagalli was chasing me.

"Athrun!" she said, almost catching up to me, still she jumped and we both hit the floor.

But Cagalli landed on top of me, and started to blush when she realized how we were positioned.

I just stared deeply into her auburn eyes; they looked so beautiful.

"Umm... Sorry," she said and got off.

"It's okay…" I replied, she was still blushing.

'_She looks so adorable when she blushes...'_

"Hey!" she said pointing at the sky.

"What is it?" I asked looking where she was pointing.

"The sunset." she said.

"Yeah it's beautiful…" I told her.

"I know the perfect place to see the sunset follow me!" she ordered.

She reached out and grabbed my hand, leading the way.

Soon we arrived on a hill.

"We're almost there…" she explained.

"We have to climb up the hill?" I asked, she nodded in answer.

We climbed up the hill; Cagalli just smiled.

She sat under a near by tree, I followed her and sat next to her, I smiled at her she returned the smile.

'_Just to see you smile… it makes me happy…'_

"Sorry…" she said

I just stared at her with confusion.

"About earlier-" she added.

"Cagalli I already said it was okay… don't worry about it, okay?"

"Alright thanks Athrun"

"You're welcome Cagalli…"

"Hey Athrun?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Not to make you sad again or anything but are you bothered that much about it?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure…"

"Huh?"

"I know that I should be sad but I feel like if I can start over…sounds weird doesn't it?" I said

"A little…maybe that means that you probably only like her as a friend" she said.

"Yeah maybe you're right," I said and stood up, Cagalli stood up as well.

"Maybe I should let her go and let her be happy with Kira…" I said.

"Well what's stopping you? Just let her go…"

"Thanks Cagalli…" I said and reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her in a hug. "You're the kindest person I have ever meet I'm so lucky to have meet you..." I whispered in her ear, and broke the hug.

She started to blush, I merely laughed.

I looked into her eyes.

'_Something about her eyes makes me pull closer to her'_

My body started to act on its own, I leaned closer to her and even closer until our lips meet.

Cagalli was shocked at first, but slowly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

'_Cagalli…' 'I think that I love you…'

* * *

_

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update I had to make a big change the next chapter might be a little longer the next chapter is technically Kira and lacus are a couple now and Athrun and Cagalli are a couple too! And there all talking but there is some moments in there

Oh yeah where Yzak hears a person (brown haired person) yeah well.. Can u tell who it is! Well you'll find out in the next chapter!

I wanna see how many reviews I get.

No reviews no update!

(I'm only going to do this once!) thanks all that reviewed.


	8. Couples

**A Strange Love Pattern**

**By Sonia Duran **

Thanks for all who reviewed!

Thanks! Well I hope u like the chapter

Oh yeah in my authors note Well that was preview, really sry if I confused u guys well I (but that wont happen until the next chapter after this one" hope u like this chapter!

(P.S. sorry, Sony, didn't have any time to edit or add in some descriptions, sorry! I wanted to hurry and get this posted, too much homework! Allura)

* * *

**Chapter 8 couples**

**Kira's POV**

"Well are you going to look for them?" Dearka said, bringing up the conversation.

"Well…we don't know where they are for starters…" Lacus added.

"Lacus took the words right out my mouth…" said Kira, Lacus merely smiled sweetly.

"Well right now I think you guys should wait and wait for them to return…" Dearka said.

"For once he's right…" Mirr giggled.

I looked at Yzak for a second noticing that he was looking at something.

"Yzak is there someone there?" I asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah a-brown haired boy… he has been watching for a long time…" he replied.

I walked over to see a brown haired boy hiding; soon he stood up and started running away.

"Stalker…" Dearka added.

"Kira…" lacus called out.

"Is there something wrong…?" I said walking towards her.

"I'm just worried is all…" she replied.

**Athrun's POV **

I broke the kiss looking at Cagalli's eyes, and she looking at me I just smiled.

"Athrun…" she said, I looked at her.

"Yeah…"

"Nothing…"

"Alright then…"

"Athrun…" she said and looked at the ground.

"Yeah is there something wrong…"

"I love you…" she said blushing, my eyes widened at first, then I looked at her.

"Good… cause I love you too" I said, I put my hand on her chin making her to look at me.

I leaned forward, and our lips meet again.

She slowly wrapped her arms my neck, and mine on her waist.

She broke the kiss for some air.

"Thanks Athrun…"

"For what?"

"For everything…" she said and hugged me, I returned the hug.

"It was nothing really you don't have to worry"

She just smiled, "we should go back…"

"Yeah they must be worried especially for you…"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" she said making her nice voice turning into a harsh and dangerous voice.

"Nothing princess…."

"Don't call me that!" "Wait until I get my hands on you!" she said and started to chase me again.

**Cagalli's POV**

"Athrun!" I said still chasing after him.

'_Damn he runs pretty fast…' _ I thought.

"Come one Cagalli cant we call a truths'…" he said, and stopped from running and walked towards me.

"Let's go…" he said, I nodded.

He reached out for my hand; I blushed when he grabbed my hand knowing what he was doing.

We walked home together holding hands not letting go of each other.

"Hey, Cagalli"

"Yeah…"

"I should be the one thanking you…" "I would have still been crying, but you came and cheered me up thanks"

"It's nothing really" she said and had a childish smile.

**Lacus POV **

I sighed, _'no sign of Cagalli or Athrun…' _

I turned my attention to the entrance of the garden hoping a certain blue haired and a blonde haired would come in.

'_I think there near by somewhere I can just feel it"_

Kira then spotted them entering the garden (still holding hands by the way)

"Athrun… Cagalli" he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Cagalli asked, and then she noticed that she was still holding hands with Athrun.

She stated to blush and let go of his hand.

"Kira!" she said in harsh tone that scared everyone.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he yelled, I just giggled.

"Lacus…" Athrun said and walks towards me.

"I'm sorry Athrun-"

"It's okay… if you want to be with Kira go ahead"

"Are you and Cagalli…"I said looking at him he smiled. "Good cause now we can both be happy with the people we love"

He nodded as an answer.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Cagalli said, looking away after she hurt Kira that is.

"Huh no why would you think that?" Athrun replied she smiled.

"Why don't you beat him?" Kira said. "You and him are…" but before he could finish she stated to blush.

"Ha I knew it!-" said Kira but didn't finish what he was saying after Cagalli punched him in his arm.

"Ow!" he said and rubbed the spot where Cagalli had punched him.

Athrun and Lacus just giggled.

* * *

Well how was it? I think I made Cagalli to nice oh well here is a preview of my next update.

**----Preview----**

"So Athrun is back…" a dark pink haired, grinned.

"Yeah but he's with Cagalli…" a brown haired boy replied.

"Wait until I get thought with them!" she said.

------------------------------------------------

"So let's celebrate!" Lacus announced.

"For what?" Cagalli asked.

"For being together! What else" Lacus said

"Now we want a kiss from the new couple!" Kira yelled out.

That's it well I think I wrote to mush oh well! Well plz review and also u have any ideas I love to hear them (if I use ur idea ill make sure ill write u down as a thanks note and every thin like that…)


	9. Love wins

Thanks to all who reviewed well anyway on with the chapter

P.S sorry it took so long plz really sry important thing is that its updated.

* * *

**Chapter 9 love wins**

**Cagalli's POV**

"Let's celebrate!" lacus announced.

"For what-" I said raising an eyebrow.

"For being together what else…" Lacus finished.

"Yeah…" Kira said grinning.

"Let's have a kiss from the lovely new couple…" Kira continued.

"WHAT!" I yelled glaring at Kira.

"Come on one kiss!" lacus cheered.

"Lacus you too…" I whispered.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

'_Not to self remind myself to kill Kira!'_ I yelled in my thoughts.

I stared at Athrun ready to face him.

"Just go on with it!" Kira yelled walking towards me pushing me towards Athrun and are lips meet.

"YAY!" Lacus cheered, she smiled and clapped.

"That's so cute!" Kira said smiling.

I broke the kiss, I blushed.

"Hey Kira why don't you kiss lacus…" Athrun teased, Kira blushed.

"Yeah…" I teased, I walked and stood close by Athrun.

"Athrun!" a pink haired girl ran towards us, Luna.

"I've been looking everywhere for you…" she smiled, coming closer.

I felt a hint of jealousy about to explode within me, I was about to leave but then suddenly Athrun grabbed my wrist.

"Stay with me…" he whispered, so I stayed.

"Athrun come on let's dance…" she smiled.

"I'm sorry but the only person I want to dance with is Cagalli…" he said smiling at me.

I could feel my cheeks burn, and smiled.

She smiled, more like a fake smile.

"Come on Athrun…" she said grabbing his right arm.

"He said-"

"Shut up natural…" she whispered low enough, that Athrun couldn't hear her, but failed.

"Don't call her that!" he barked.

'_Athrun…'_

He scared me I have never seen him like this.

"Cagalli let's go…" he smiled warmly, I nodded.

He grabbed my arm and we walked away.

"How dare he-"

"I suggest you leave Athrun alone or else…" Kira said smiling evilly.

"Alright-"

"If you don't, I can azure you, you won't be happy…" he warned.

"Alright…" she said slightly scared of the glares from Kira, and ran away.

**Athrun's POV**

"Let's go to the park…" I suggested she nodded as her answer.

We arrived at the park Cagalli walked over to the swing.

"Here…" I said and pushed Cagalli.

"Thanks…" she said smiling.

I stopped when Cagalli said:

"Athrun thanks for sticking up for me back there" she said and jumped off the swing and sat down on the bench.

"Its okay" he said and sat next to me.

"I owe you big time…" she whispered leaning her head in my shoulder.

"Well then…" I said and put my hand on her chin making her face me.

I leaned close to her, until our lips met.

**Cagalli's POV**

I blushed as out lips met then slowly closed my eyes and deepened the kiss.

'_Athrun I love you…'_ I thought.

He broke the kiss, and smiled.

"If you owe me big time then you'll accept…" he continued and pulled something from his pocket.

* * *

Well how it is sry I know cliff hangers sry but anyway well the next chapter will be the ending of the fanfic ppl most know what he going to do next.

Well sry ppl no preview that will give the ending away sry.

Hope u guys like the chapter.


	10. Married

Thanks to all who reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter! And to all who reviewed well this is a the final chapter hope u like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Married**

(Cagalli's POV)

I looked at Athrun then paid my attention to his hand, taking something out of his pocket I curiously stared at him taking out the object, a small box.

He got off the bench and kneeled down in front of me. I got the picture!

'_Athrun…' _I thought I felt my heart rate increasing.

"Cagalli…" he said slowly putting box in front of me.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the small bow slowly, a gold ring with a diamond stone.

I felt tears slowly running down, my throat felt dry.

"YES! I will, I will marry you!" I said as I hugged him. I only heard him laughing.

He looked at me was slowly leaning towards me, our lips meet. I blushed but closed my eyes.

I broke the kiss; I starred at him for a while.

"Athrun!" I said leaning my head to his chest, feeling his heart beat.

I felt him stroke my hair.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I said crying.

I kissed him; after a while he broke the kiss so we could catch our breath the he slid the ring into my left hand ring finger.

(Athrun's POV)

As Cagalli kissed me she sat down in the bench, I sat in the next to her she quickly rested her head on my lap.

After a few minutes I noticed Cagalli has fallen asleep, I smiled at her sweetly.

I decided to take her home; I carried her home (bridal style)

Arriving at Cagalli's house, I rang the doorbell.

Kira warmly greeted me in.

(Kira POV)

Looking at Athrun carry Cagalli home I couldn't help but chuckle silently.

I greeted him in as he was walking in I saw Cagalli was wearing a ring my mouth dropped open in shock.

Athrun noticed that I was staring at something he looked down to see what I was looking at he finally noticed what I was looking at, the ring.

I saw him blush.

"Athrun you… You proposed to her…" I shuttered, he nodded.

I couldn't help but smile, Athrun walked to Cagalli's room.

(Athrun's POV)

I laid Cagalli on her bead seeing her sleep she looked like an angel, I kissed her on her lips before I left.

**Few months later**

(Cagalli's POV)

"I can't wait today is the day I said…" looking into the mirror, in my wedding dress.

"Don't worry you'll be fine…" a pink haired girl came in.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say…" I said, Lacus came over and fixed the dress.

"There…" she said.

"Hey lacus…"

"Yes" she said sweetly.

"When will you marry Kira…?" I teased and noticed her blush.

"Whenever destiny tells us to…" she whispered.

"Well come on you don't want to be late for your own wedding…" she said

The limo came by and took us to the church.

Getting out of the car, looking at the church, I sighed.

The two double doors opened and echoed thought the church.

As I walked thought the aisle, I looked at the people seated.

As I got close to Athrun, I saw him smile. I blushed.

"We are here to gather Athrun Zala, from the plants and Cagalli Yula Athha from ORB" the priest continued.

"Athrun do you take Cagalli as you're lawfully wedded wife…"

"Yes I do…"

"Now Cagalli do you take Athrun as you're lawful wedded husband…"

"Yes I do…"

"Now you may kiss the bride!"

Athrun turned to face me he lifted up the veil.

I looked at Athrun we leaned closer to one another until our lips met.

The crowd shouted in joy except for luna, of course, who was angry and walked out.

"Cagalli I promise that I'll take care and love you forever…" Athrun said, I felt a tear roll down my check.

We walked down the aisle holding hands hearing the church bells ringing.

We were happy. As I was about to go into the limo I threw the bouquet.

Lacus caught it, kira simply blushed.

Athrun opened the door for me.

I sat there in the limo I kissed Athrun happily.

"Cagalli I love you…"

"I love you too Athrun…" I said this time he leaned over and kissed me.

' _I can truly be happy.. This is a strange love pattern…"_ I thought in my mind silently.

* * *

**Extra**

(Honey moon! Normal POV)

Arriving to their room, Athrun carried Cagalli bridal style

"Athrun put me down.." she said joke fully.

"no…" he fought back. He dropped on to the bed, and landed on top of her, Athrun kissed cagalli.

Their kiss got more heated and…

(well you know what there doing…)

* * *

Well how was it you didn't have to read the extra though I know it's a sucky ending! I know! It made me cry ! well I really hope u guys liked the last chapter! 


End file.
